Jinchūriki Nine
by stupidhalfmortalauthor
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, was always alone. Always being beaten up for something he contained, something he had no control over. He though he was the only one until one fateful night, he meets the Kyuubi and discovers he's not the only one with a monster inside, or rather yet, a bijuu. What will happen when he decides to contact all the other jinchūriki?
1. Prologue

_Jinchūriki_ Nine

By stupidhalfmortalauthor

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. It's as simple as that.**_

 _ **Summary**_

Uzumaki Naruto, _Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, was always alone. Always being beaten up for something he contained, something he had no control over. He though he was the only one until one fateful night, he meets the Kyuubi and discovers he's not the only one with a monster inside, or rather yet, a bijuu. What will happen when he decides to contact all the other jinchūriki?_

* * *

 _Prologue_

Yells of, 'Kill the Demon' flooded the streets of Konoha as civilians, a few Chūnin and Jōnin chased a young blonde with three whisker marks on each cheeks.

He continued to run until he finally reached a dead end, "No! Please! Don't hurt me! I haven't done anything! Please!" Naruto whimpered as they closed in on him with an evil glint in their eyes, "We'll end you demon, the one who took our precious Yondaime's life."

Naruto lay there in silence, wondering why, why did he deserve this, what did I do wrong, his blood pooling around him. The world around him had gone silent, and the pain increased as they continued to beat him.

'Someone, help me.' He yelled in his head, hoping that someone, anyone would save him, just take him away from here and stop the pain, "Please, save me." He whimpered before the world turned dark and he was glad for that.

* * *

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw what looked like a sewer, was he dead? Or was he thrown here and left for dead?

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto called out, hoping for someone, "Hello?" Naruto continued to walk forward until he ended up in front of large bars, with the kanji for seal on it, it was dark and had a menacing aura.

"So, my jailor finally decides to visit me." A dark rumbling voice said, then emerged, showing a nine tailed fox Naruto stumbled back as he quivered in fear. What was the Kyuubi doing here? Why was _he_ here? Then Kyuubi extended his paw forward in hopes of trying to reach the young blonde, Kyuubi growled.

"I want to devour you but that stupid seal stops me from getting to you."

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered, "I thought the Yondaime killed you! How are you here?!" Naruto yelled, frightened and petrified

"Ha! As if a mortal could kill me. Don't worry kid, I can't even get close to hurting you. So, why are you here? To ask me for power?" Kyuubi scoffed.

Naruto blinked, "No, I actually don't know why I'm here so I'm going to ask you for your name. What's your name?"

The Kyuubi sat there, stunned, no one had ever asked for his name before. No one had the decency too, "Why do you ask that?"

Naruto hesitated slightly but then strongly and bravely said, "So we can be friends." There was no hesitance in his voice and he truly did want to befriend the nine tailed fox. Naruto had gathered that it was the fox's chakra always healing him from all the wounds and the fox had technically saved his life more times than he could count.

 _'Friends? This boy actually wants to befriend a tailed beast?'_ Kyuubi thought before he burst out laughing. And his tails banged against the bars causing a commotion and making the small boy panic. Once his laughter softened, he looked at the boy with a serious look on his face, _'He's serious?'_

"You're serious? You want to befriend the cause of everyone hating you, the reason why you're always being glared at, thrown out, beaten up and almost killed?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto slowly but surely nodded.

"Kid, I'm a being of pure hatred, let's see and try if you could manage to befriend me." The Kyuubi scoffed.

"Well, I'll never know 'till I try! I promise to you that we'll be friends, I never go back on my word. That's my nindo!" Naruto exclaimed, utterly sure of himself, he would do it, he would befriend the tailed beast.

 _'What a strange human. Strange but interesting.'_ Kyuubi thought, "You've captured my interest. Alright I'll give you my name Uzumaki Naruto. My name's Kurama."

"Kurama, ka? That's a nice name, oi! Kurama, does that mean we're friends?" The blonde boy asked brightly.

"No," Kurama glared at the young boy and lay his head between his paws,

The blonde smiled, "Neh, Kurama. Stop being mean, we'll be friends in no time. You're stuck with me! And I'm going to annoy you till we're friends!" The boy exclaimed as he faded away from the sewer.

 _'Kami, help me… but then again, maybe he's the one Rikodou-jiji was talking about...'_

* * *

Naruto blinked as the bright light hit him, he sat up and saw the old Hokage beside him, "Jiji!" He exclaimed, "Eto, where am I?" He asked confused.

"Naruto, what do you last remember?" The old Hokage asked.

"Ano..." He trailed off before his mind recalled his talk with Kurama, "Ah! I was in this sewer then this big fox spoke to me! Oh yeah! It was Kyuubi! You know he has a name? He has a really nice name too! And then he laughed and then-"

"Hold on, Naruto. You've spoken to the Kyuubi?" The old hokage asked, stunned.

"Yeah!" The boy exclaimed loudly and smiled.

 _'So the boy's already met the Kyuubi.'_ The Hokage thought, "I'm sorry I kept this from you Naruto." He apologized.

"Maa, Jiji. It's okay. Besides, I now have a friend! I think." Naruto grinned, he would definitely do everything he could to befriend the fox. He wouldn't fail no matter what.

* * *

2 days since meeting Kurama

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama. Oi, answer me. I'm over here!" Naruto rambled on but still got no answer and continued to pester the fox.

Over the two days, Naruto's fear of the fox had disappeared.

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere 'till you answer me. Hey! You know Ichiraku's got a new flavor for ramen and it's really good! Yesterday, Jiji treated me to ramen, and I got miso, pork, the new flavor…" Naruto rambled on about the ramen, it seemed to go on for hours.

Kurama growled, **"Okay! Okay! I get it! You have an uncanny addiction for ramen and a bottomless pit for a stomach."**

This boy was impossible and completely persistent. Didn't seem to ever shut up and always seemed to be happy. He seriously thought no one could be this happy.

"Finally! You answer me!" Naruto exclaimed happily, the fox was answering him finally.

 **"What do you want?"** Kurama sighed exasperatedly, he just wanted to sleep but his seven year old wouldn't let him and continued pestering him. **_'Why couldn't I get a nice quiet host that was afraid of me and would leave me alone?'_** Kurama thought.

"Kurama? Kurama! Oi, stop spacing out! I'm telling you about Sasuke-teme! He's infuriating, thinking he's the greater than all of us, dattebayo!" Naruto continued to ramble about his classmates in the Academy, though they didn't like the boy and always left him alone, Naruto had the knack for observing people around him.

"Then there's this kid named Shino, he's quiet and always has bugs around him, he's cool though, then there's Kiba rambling about how he wants his own ninken because his sister's got three…"

 **"Kami, kid, you sure talk a lot. Will you shut up and let me sleep if I teach you something?"** Kurama said finally getting enough of the boy, seriously, this boy never stopped. Ever.

"You're going to teach me something? What? What is it?! Some really cool flashy technique?" Naruto jumped up and down, he was going to be taught a really cool technique, and with this technique everyone would acknowledge him now!

 **"I'm going to teach you Kage Bunshin."** Kurama said.

"Eh? Kage Bunshin? What does that do?" Naruto asked excitedly, kage bunshin apparently sounded really cool and he couldn't wait to be able to do it.

 **"It makes solid clones. Kage Bunshin is kinjutsu because it split's your chakra equally amongst each clone and without a bucket load of chakra it would kill you, but since you're a jinchūriki, you do have a bucket load of chakra. Now…"** Kurama continued to explain it and once done, Naruto left to go practice the kage bunshin.

 ** _'Finally, some quiet. That should give me some time 'till he comes back pestering me again.'_** Kurama thought and finally closed his eyes for some sleep.

1 hour later

Kurama was once again awakened by the loud happy voice of his blonde jailor, "Kurama! I did it! I can make loads! Like over 500! Isn't that cool?!" Naruto exclaimed and bounced around, frolicking.

 ** _'Oh gee, I forgot he's a jinchūriki, of course it wouldn't take long.'_** Kurama thought, internally face palmed and chanted, 'stupid, stupid, stupid' again and again.

 **"Damn it, go to sleep!"** Kurama growled, **"You've been bugging me since you left the academy! Please go to sleep!"** Kurama begged and finally Naruto relented.

"Fine, good night!" Naruto waved and disappeared to give the big lazy fox his sleep.

* * *

8 days since first meeting Kurama

"Ha ha! You cannot catch me!" Naruto exclaimed to the Anbu, chasing him, "My prank is genius! Who else could manage to find the Anbu headquarters and plant in paint bombs? Ha! No one!" He yelled happily while fleeing the scene of the crime.

 **"That was stupid, but hilarious. Did you see that stupid Anbu with a face mask always on? His hair was bright pink!"** Kurama laughed as he recalled the furious looking Anbu, but who the hell could take that seriously, Anbu captain, pranked by six year old who wasn't even genin.

 _"Yo! Focus! Where are the other Anbu?"_ Naruto asked, of course not wanting to be caught. Currently, there were four squads of anbu trailing him and boy were they pissed. Naruto had decided that night that it would be hilarious to mess with the Anbu. That night, Naruto had replaced some of the Anbu's shampoo with hair dye, he planted some paint bombs in some of their lockers so when they opened it, and it would go off. Scattered some pepper in their air conditioning so that that when they turned it on, the ones in the room would have a sneezing fit, and so much more.

 **"Psh, I'm not helping you…"** Kurama trailed off then relented once he saw Naruto about to open his mouth to annoy him, **"Fine, two are about to ambush you."** Kurama sighed knowing how the blonde could go on for hours and hours.

With Kurama's sensor abilities and Naruto's stamina, they were impossible to catch.

2 hours later

"Ha! You are defeated and I remain uncaptured!" Naruto exclaimed in ecstasy and putting out a pose. He, a six year old, turning seven in a month, had managed to escape four Anbu squads.

 **"Hey, I helped loads."** Kurama grumbled but was completely ignored by the ecstatic blonde who was now jumping up and down. Then again, it was an accomplishment to be able to get away from _four_ Anbu squads.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched the young boy laughing at the now worn out Anbu through the crystal ball and smiled at his surrogate grandson.

 _'You really are something Naruto.'_

* * *

25 days since meeting Kurama

"Kurama, you sure are mean." Naruto glared as the fox laughed at his failed bunshin, he could sure as hell make an army of Kage Bunshin but when it came to a regular bunshin, he just plain out sucked, "Stop laughing at me you giant fur ball!"

Kurama stopped laughing and glared at the small child, "Brat, I'm the most powerful Bijuu and you're calling me a fur ball?"

"Don't call me brat!" Naruto cried and shook his fist at him.

 **"Don't call me fur ball then!"** Kurama yelled.

"Fur ball!"

 **"Brat!"**

"Fur ball!"

 **"Brat!"**

"Fur ball, fur ball, fur ball, fur ball, fur ball, fur ball, fur ball, fur ball." Naruto said repeatedly and Kurama did the same.

 **"Brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat, brat."**

"I just told you not to call me that!" Naruto scowled at his tenant and shook his fist at him.

 **"I told _you_ not to call me a furball! You started it so why are you getting mad at me?!" **Kurama glared at the blonde, **"Baka."**

"Namakemono! (Lazy ass)"

 **"Stupid head!"**

"Butt licker!"

 **"Oi! I do not lick my butt!"** Kurama growled in anger, he did not lick his butt, he was the most powerful bijuu, he did not 'lick butts'.

"You totally do!" Naruto insisted and continued to bicker with the fox. Despite the continuous name calling, insulting each other, and both not wanting to admit it, they both enjoyed each other's company and had fun in the few hours of constant bickering.

Despite them calling each other names, they felt no hatred towards each other. Naruto smiled in his sleep as he came to truly consider Kurama his friend even though the fox might not have, though the fox might not admit it, he did consider the brat a friend.

They both continued to throw named as each other, until they both grew tired and decided to sleep on it, "We'll just continue this tomorrow." Naruto sighed

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
_

 _Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't get too mad at me on my mistakes and stuff._

 _So, this is just the prologue. (Duh, I said that at the start) I'll update again soon!_

 _This is just short, hopefully I can write longer chapters soon!  
Tell me your thoughts, love it, hate it, should I update?  
_

 _Okay, Ja!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 _Others like me_

3 months later

"Kurama! I'm back!" Naruto called out happily.

"Hey, kit. What did the old man say?" Kurama said in a bored tone.

"Oh! He just wanted to see how I was and gave me the books I asked for. There's a Taijutsu for beginners, Chakra theory, a guide to Fuuinjutsu for beginners, and a whole lot of others. Why'd you even ask for these?" Naruto asked and smiled brightly at him.

"Because I won't have my container being all crybaby and all over everything happens. You need to be able to defend yourself. Besides the others, II have a feeling you'll have a knack for fuuinjutsu." Kurama told him.

"Neh, Kurama." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Are there others like me? Ya know, with a bijuu inside them? Oh! Are they foxes like you too?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, there are nine of us, me included. One tail through nine. There's Shukaku, then Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and finally Gyuki." Kurama said.

"They all sealed up too?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah, Shukaku's in Suna, Isobu and Saiken in Kiri, Matatabi and Gyuki are in Kumo, Son Goku and Kokuo in Iwa, and Chomei's in Taki." Kurama said and nodded, "Think that's about it. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, if they're, ano, what did you call it?" Naruto asked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Kurama rolled his eyes, " _Jinchūriki"_

 _"Yeah! I wanted to contact the other Jinchūriki. Oi, Kurama!" Naruto called again._

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"Are they also suffering like me?" Naruto asked, all signs of ignorance and happiness gone and replaced with seriousness._

 _"Yeah, kit… I think so."_

 _"Is there a way to contact them?" Naruto asked._

 _"Yeah, think so. Oi, kit. You know what a summoning contract is?" Kurama asked as he sat up and sat on his haunches._

 _"Mm, yeah! Yeah! Like the one Jiji has? The one for the apes?" Naruto asked excitedly, all previous seriousness gone._

 _"Yeah, I'm giving you the fox summoning contract." Kurama said and a scroll poofed into existence._

 _Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Naze?"_

 _"Don't ask why, just sign it. Do I need a reason why? Or do you not want it?" Kurama grinned, he just loved messing with the boy._

 _"No, no, no, no! I want it! I want it!" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed the huge scroll._

 _"Thought so, alright. Just write your name down with some blood then put in your fingerprints."_

Naruto did as told, "Now what?" He asked as he looked up.

"Okay, kit. Get up, and I'll tell you what to do." Kurama said, and Naruto started to do fade

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself back in his room, _"Ano sa, ano sa. Kurama, what do I do now?"_

 ** _"Alright, for this you'll probably need a few foxes, so I'll help you out a bit and give you some chakra. I'll tell you the hand seals and… wait, you were listening to the old man when he was explaining this right?"_** Kurama asked.

 _"I did! Just tell me already, please?" Naruto drawled._

 ** _"Yeah, yeah. Alright it's I, Inu, Tori, Saru, and Hitsuji._** _( Boar, dog, bird, monkey, and Ram) **Got it?"**_

 _"Yep!" Naruto replied,_ "Okay! Let's do this!"

Naruto bit his thumb, making it bleed, and proceeded with the hand seals, he slammed his hand down and called out, **" _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_ "**

A puff of smoke erupted and suddenly, eight foxes where there, _"How was I? Huh, huh?"_

 ** _"Considering it was your first try, you were good."_** Kurama pointed out and Naruto cheered.

"I'm going to write to the other Jinchuriki now! But how are the foxes going to find them again?"  
 ** _"They're familiarized with the chakra of my siblings, don't worry. Also, tell them I said, 'Ha! You losers got sealed in? Suckers!'"_** Kurama said and Naruto continued to find some paper and pen, but decided to do as he was told.

Once he found some, he started to write,

 _'Dear fellow _Jinchūriki,__

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a Jinchuriki like you! I do hope you already know what that means! I hold the Kyuubi no Yoko and I live in Konohagakure. I wanted to contact you because us Jinchuriki's need to have each other's backs,-ttebayo! I also wanted to know if we were all the same, I mean, I'm always treated badly, well, Kurama says that all treated like that. I'm always alone, and I only have my Jiji, but he's always busy so he can't help me much. Kurama also says to tell your tailed beasts, **'Ha! You got sealed in? Suckers!'** Kurama is really nice to be around, but he likes to sleep a lot. For now, I'm going to tell you guys about myself. I am seven years old and I start going to the academy tomorrow! I like ramen and playing pranks, and my jiji, and the people at the ramen stand and Kurama! I have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and I like to wear a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it with a pair of blue shorts. I really hope that we can meet soon! Maybe all nine Jinchuriki can meet together at some place! That way we all have someone that can understand each other and we won't have to be alone. Hope to talk to you again and I do hope that you write back to me soon! _

_Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, -ttebayo!_

 _P.S. If you ever write back to me, just give the letter to the fox, they'll give it back to me.'_ _Naruto wrote eight copies of the same letter._

 _"How was that Kurama?"_

 _ **"Not half bad. Alright, send them off."**_ _Kurama said and Naruto nodded,_ _ **"Alright, it's late. You have to go to the Academy tomorrow. Don't wanna hear you bitchin' about how tired you are."**_

 _"Maa, maa. Language. Alright, good night."_

 _ **"Night."**_

 _Naruto got up and put on a black t-shirt with an Uzumaki swirl, some shorts, and his sandals, "Well, time to go to the academy." He sighed then spotted two foxes on his bed, "Oh, yay! They replied! Gee, they do work fast." He smiled._

 _ **"Of course."**_

 _He went to pet the fox and got the letter._

 _'Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

 _My name is Subaku no Gaara, I hold the Ichibi no Shukaku. I'm seven years old just like you. I live in Suna, and my father is the Kazekage. I have two other siblings named Temari and Kankuro but they're always scared of me. I also have my Uncle Yashamaru. I also hope to meet you soon Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Subaku no Gaara_

 _'Well, he seems nice.'_ _Naruto smiled_

 _ **'It seems that Shukaku hasn't driven his host mad yet. Hopefully you steer him away from that direction.'**_

 _'Okay, now next letter!'_ _Naruto flipped the net letter_

 _'Hello Uzumaki Naruto_

 _My name is Yagura and I'm the Yondaime Mizukage_ _(He wasn't being controlled by Obito in this part.)_ _I am the Jichuriki of the Sanbi. I too hope that all us Jinchuriki can meet. Hope you write back as well. By the way, the Sanbi is pointing out that, Kurama (Is that the name of the Kyuubi?), also got sealed and is saying that he would like to whack the fox. Well, they sure sound nice._

 _Yagura, Yondaime Mizugake'_

 _'Woah, Yondaime Mizugake. He must be really strong! I wonder how he looks like… Oh hey! You know, you just called yourself a sucker! You got sealed as well.'_

 _ **'Just get to the next letter, kit.'**_ _Kurama grumbled._

 _'Yeah, yeah. Okay. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?'_ _Naruto snickered._

 _ **'Naruto.'**_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _ **'I sleep in a sewer.'**_ _Kurama pointed out and Naruto grinned sheepishly._

 _'Sorry, forgot about that.'_ _Naruto said and Kurama face faulted._

 _ **'Just get on with the next letter already!'**_ _Kurama growled._

 _'Hai, hai.'_

 _'Uzumaki Naruto,_

 _I'm Utakata and I hold the Rokubi. I came from Kirigakure but I like to travel around in bubbles which makes me wonder how your foxes found me, but I'm glad to know there are others like me. Maybe we can meet soon? I guess this is the end to this short letter. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Utakata'_

 _'He seems cool too.'_ _He said and finally got the last letter._

 _'Hello Uzumaki Naruto!_

 _My name's Fuu and I hold the Nanabi and I'm nine! I'm really glad there are others like me too! I mean, don't get me wrong I don't want anyone else to feel the same pain we do but I'm just glad that there are others that understand me! I'm from Takigakure and just like you said, I'm not treated very well, but I guess after some time you get used to it! By the way, who's Kurama? And Chomei is yelling about how the fox got sealed in as well. Hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Fuu.'_

 _'Kurama, baaaaka.'_ _Naruto snickered again._

 _ **'Urusai, gaki. Just give them the damn reply already.'**_

 _'Maa, Kurama, I'll reply to them later, I have to go to the Academy!'_

 _Naruto walked to the front of the academy and the whispers started floating around._

 _"Isn't he that boy?"_

 _"What is the demon doing here?"_

 _"He'll influence our children!"_

 _"What was the Hokage thinking?!"_

 _Naruto sighed and kept his head down as he entered the academy._

 _ **"Now, don't let it get to you kit."**_ _Kurama said._

 _'I know, I was just hoping I could get to make some friends, but with the adults, I don't think that's possible.'_

 _ **"Why don't you ask the other Jinchuriki if we could meet up soon?"**_ _Kurama asked and Naruto pondered on it._

 _'That actually sounds great! Okay, I'll ask them once everyone replies.'_

 _ **"Good. Now your new sensei is about to come. Pay attention."**_

 _After the first day of his class, he immediately ran home after Kurama told him the other four foxes had come back._

 _He threw his door open and grabbed the first letter from the fox's leg._

 _'Hello Uzumaki Naruto!  
My name is Nii Yugito! I'm from Kumo and I hold Matatabi the Nibi. Matatabi's really nice and all. I'm twelve and I'm treated just as you said but I'm not beaten like you. I'm just verbally abused and glared at. The other Jinchuriki here in Kumo is Kirabi but he likes to be called Killer B, he likes to rhyme but sucks at it a lot, he should also be writing a response to you at the same moment. Anyways, I'd like for us to meet soon as well! Hope you reply quickly! Also, Matatabi says that Kurama must be going soft if he's now talking to his host.'  
Nii Yugito'_

 _ **"I am not going soft."**_ _Kurama growled._

 _'So Kumo has two Jichuriki's. Huh.'_ _Naruto mused and opened the next letter._

 _'Yo little nine!_

 _You seem just fine._

 _I think you know me,_

 _I'm the mighty Killer B_

 _And I hold the Hachibi_

 _Hope to hear from you soon_

 _Write back quickly ya goon._

 _Also, Mr. Eight is yellin at the fox to shuddup, baka yaro, kono yaro._

 _The Might Killer B'_

 _'They're right. He sucks at rhyming. Oh well.'_ _Naruto smiled and grabbed the second to the last letter._

 _'Uzumaki Naruto._

 _My name is Han and I hold the Gobi. In all my years, I never thought I would ever contact another Jinchuriki, but I'm glad. Hope to talk to you soon._

 _Han'_

 _'Well, that was short. Oh well.'_ _Naruto said and picked up the last letter._

 _'Hello there Uzumaki Naruto,_

 _I am Roshi, the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi. You would not believe the surprise I had at the sight of seeing a fox running around my apartment. But I'm glad that you've contacted us. Hope that all us Jinchuriki can meet. Write again soon!  
Roshi.'_

 _"Well, now that they've all replied, it's time to unite the Jinchuriki!"_

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
Hey guys! How'd you like the new chapter! Anyways, here are the ages of all the Jinchuriki._ _Please don't get mad at me, I'm going to change some of their ages because... because I can.  
_

 _Gaara- 7_

 _Yugito-12_

 _Yagura-_ … Don't even know. Just imagine whatever age he is

 _Roshi- 32_

 _Han- 32_

 _Utakata- 18_

 _Fu- 9_

 _Kirabi- 22_

 _Naruto- 7_

 _Okay, tell me your thoughts!_

 _Ja!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

 _Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Here's the next installment!_

 _Legend:_

 ** _"Bijuu talking"_**

 ** _'Bijuu thinking'_**

 _'Jinchuriki talking to Bijuu/Thinking'_

 _"Person talking"_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Arguing Bijuu, Jinchuriki, and Poker_

 _ **"Well, that was quick. First off, where are you guys going to meet?"**_ Kurama asked and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

 _'Haven't thought of that yet.'_ Kurama face faulted, _'Gomen, Kurama, demo I haven't been outside the village.'_ Naruto explained and Kurama sighed.

 ** _"Actually, I have an idea. Us bijuu have a physic plane we can penetrate. I think we can pull them down there. In that plane, we could stay in it for days and hours but in the real world, it's only been a few seconds. Sound good? Then after that, you could all negotiate where you could all meet."_** Kurama said and Naruto jumped in happiness.

 _'That sounds great! Alright! Let's do it!'_ Naruto exclaimed and Kurama nodded and concentrated, suddenly, all the bijuu and jinchūriki were right in front of him. Naruto then appeared on Kurama's head.

"Ah! So this is the cool plane thing you were talking about, neh Kurama? This place is great, dattebayo!"

 ** _"So you have been getting soft, eh Kurama."_** One of the bijuu chuckled.

"Eh? Who said that?" Naruto asked.

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto, ka? Hello Naruto! I'm Nii Yugito as I said in the letter."

"Hi Yugito! Look! You have blonde hair like me! And-" Naruto was cut off by Kurama.

 ** _"Matatabi, I have not been getting soft."_** Kurama said barring his teeth.

 ** _"Baka Kitsune, telling us that we were suckers when he himself got sealed in."_** The sand Tanuki said and burst out laughing, **_"Who's the sucker now? And look, you're getting friendly with your host. Growing soft, eh, Ku-ra-ma?"_** The Tanuki taunted.

 ** _"Urusai, Shukaku."_** Kurama growled.

"Maa, maa. Kurama, I asked you to bring us here so we could all be friends. Not ao we could argue. Hey, why are you being nice to me?" Naruto grumbled.

 ** _"Friends? Oi, Kurama, is this kid serious?"_** The Yonbi asked.

 ** _"Un, this kid is unbelievable."_** Kurama said.

"Eh? Kurama, who's this? Wait, first off, I thought you brought us down here to meet the other Jinchuriki not for you to fight with the other bijuu. Kurama baaaaka." Naruto teased.

"Well, you're certainly friendly with your bijuu." A person with child-like appearance, hazel-grey hair and pink eyes said and smiled, "Hello, I'm Yagura."

"You already know me, dattebayo!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm Subaku no Gaara." A kid with red hair waved and Naruto waved back.

 ** _"I see you haven't driven him mad with bloodlust yet, Shukaku. But I see you haven't given him sleep either."_** Kurama grumbled, **_"Losing your touch?"_**

 ** _"Urusai, baka kitsune."_** Shukaku yelled.

"Oi! Oi! We're introducing each other over here." Naruto grumbled and slapped the top of Kurama's head.

"You and your bijuu are friends?" Gaara asked.

"Un, un!" Naruto said, nodding his head twice.

"How?" Gaara asked confused.

 ** _"Because I'm more reasonable than that Haisha Tanuki._** (Loser Tanuki) ** _"_** Kurama snorted.

"Oi, Kurama! Urusai! We're talking here." Naruto said then turned to Gaara, "Don't worry Gaara, we'll be great friends unlike these two."

Gaara smiled at the thought of having a friend.

"Oh, I'm Fuu! Over here Naruto!" A girl with spiky mint green hair and orange eyes.

"Your eyes are so nice! They're orange!" Naruto cheered and grinned.

"You're so cuuuuuuute! I wanna go over there and squeeze you and hug you!" Fuu squealed.

"You can do that when we officially meet." Naruto said.

"I'm Roshi." A bearded man said.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned.

"Han." A man in armor said.

"Hello!"

"I'm Utakata, Uzumaki Naruto." A guy in a blue kimono said and waved.

"Hey!"

"Yo! I sting float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, I'm the mighty killer bee!" A buff man with shades called.

"Eh? What did you say?" Naruto squinted in confusion.

"That fellow's Killer B. He likes to rhyme but is really bad at it." Yugito explained.

"Ah! Okay, now that we've all met, now we just need to meet officially. In real life. Oh wait! Hello there bijuu! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" He asked cheerfully.

 ** _"Kurama, this kid, he's really serious?"_** The Yonbi asked.

 ** _"Un, dead serious."_** Kurama confirmed.

 ** _"This kid is unbelievable."_** Yonbi said but then turned to Naruto, **_"Alright kid, Ore wa Son Goku."_** (I'm sorry, I can't remember his whole long intro.)

Then the Nibi, **_"Uzumaki Naruto, Watashi wa Matatabi."_**

 ** _"Boku wa Isobu._** (Still mean I am Isobu) ** _"_**

 ** _"Shukaku."_**

 ** _"Watakushi Kokuō."_**

 ** _"Ore wa Gyūki."_**

 ** _"Lucky seven Chomei."_**

 ** _"Ore wa Saiken."_**

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Naruto smiled happily then turned to his fellow Jinchuriki, "Do any of you know any place where we can actually physically meet?"

"Hmm, there is one place." Yagura grinned.

* * *

It was a weekend, and that meant that he would be meeting the other jinchūriki, Naruto smiled as he put his backpack over his shoulders.

 _"Alright Kurama, let's go!"_

 ** _"Hold on, there are a couple of Chakra signatures following you, Anbu."_** Kurama said.

 _"Kuso, now what?"_ Naruto asked.

 ** _"Hmm, remember that technique I taught you a few days ago?"_** Kurama asked.

 _"Yeah? Oh!"_ Naruto said, seeing what he meant, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He exclaimed and a clone stood beside him, "You know what to do!" He said and the clone nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" With Naruto's insane stamina, they were able to get there in two hours because of him being able to run with no rests.

"Oi, Naruto, you're already here?" Yagura's voice rang, and he turned around and saw Yagura.

"Maa, Yagura, are you really the Yondaime Mizukage? You're only a few inches taller than me." Naruto teased.

"Oi! I'll tell you! I am an adult!" Yagura shouted and Naruto laughed, "I'm just teasing, you're too exuberant and defensive. After all, this is what friends do right?" He smiled and so did Yagura.

"I thought I heard some voices." A cheery female voice called, Naruto turned around and saw Fuu.

"Fuu!" Naruto cheered, and Fuu squealed and ran up to hug Naruto.

"You're so cute and so young, I'm so sorry you had to be beaten and glared at. And you're still so young, I can't believe that you had to go through that!" Fuu rambled and her grip on Naruto was getting tighter and tighter.

"Fuu… Can't. Breathe." Naruto gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Fuu said sheepishly.

"Maa, Fuu. It's alright, I was going to do that as well." Yugito said getting inside the training ground that was hidden behind a waterfall, "Woah, this place is huge! And insane, there's a waterfall inside a waterfall's cave?"

"Yo! Yo! Don't forget about me, the jinchūriki of the Hachibi the mighty Killer Bee." Bee rapped.

"You guys made it! Yay! Now we just have to wait for the others. Hey, let's tell each other about ourselves, you already know me."

The five told each about their selves, told stories and laughed, and then in the end they played poker, not a clue how they ended up playing poker.

"Hey, what does this mean?" Naruto asked, showing a flush.

Yagura gaped. This seven year old didn't even understand the game and yet he was winning, "It means you win." Yagura grumbled and so did the other two.

"Yay! I win! Look, Gama-chan's going to be so full!"

"Ha! Looks like you guys are getting beaten by a seven year old." A voice rang, they all turned around to see Roshi, Han, and Utakata.

"This kid's got more luck than the paperwork I have every year." Yagura grumbled, "He doesn't even understand what he's doing or how this game works."

"Okay, deal me in, alright kid, how much you've got?" Han asked.

"100'000 Yen! I won it from Yagura nii, Bee nii, Yugito nee-chan and Fuu nee-chan!" He exclaimed and the four just smiled at Naruto.

"Okay, 100'000 yen, ka? I'll deal in 100'000 as well. Winner takes all." Han said.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

They played like that for 10 minutes, until hand shouted, "Ha ha! I win!" Han said showing a straight flush.

"Aw maaaan. I thought I would win, Yugito nee. What does this mean?" Naruto asked and showed his cards and all their jaws dropped, Naruto had a Royal Flush.

Roshi burst out laughing, "You got beaten by a seven year old!"

"Ano… What are you playing?" Asked a red head.

"Gaara! Hey come play! I'm really good at this! Maybe you are also!" He exclaimed. Gaara sat down and smiled at all of them.

Han dealed in the two boys and for thirty minutes, but both of them kept getting the same cards.

"I give. You guys are impossible. Come on, enough poker. Now, since we're all here, I'm going to tell you my idea." Yagura said.

"Idea?" Naruto perked up.

"Yes, since we're Jinchuriki we must know how to defend yourselves. So we are going to train. Killer Bee?" Yagura called.

"You have full control over your Bijuu power, yes?" He asked

"You got that right, baka yaro, kono yaro." Bee rapped.

"We are going to help you control that power." Yagura stated, "And we are going to teach you everything we can. As little Naruto said, us Jinchuriki need to have each other's backs."

"Gaara, Naruto. We'll work on your speed, strength, chakra control and many others, you as well, Fuu, Yugito. Utakata, Bee, Roshi, Han. We'll polish what you have, and maybe add some jutsus to your jutsu library. Work on our Taijutsu. Maybe we could also work on some collaboration work together." Yagura said thoughtfully.

"Eh? When are we going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Over the summer. I know you and Gaara have the academy and I'm busy with paperwork, and Yugito, Bee, Han, and Roshi with your missions. Let me think."

 ** _"Oi, kit. Tell him that blood clones may work."_** Kurama said, interrupting in.

"Neh, Yagura nii. Kurama says something about blood clones for your paperwork." Naruto said and Yagura's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I think of that? Then maybe I'll just talk to your Kages about it. Or maybe you guys leave some blood clones."

"Yeah, that's great but…" Naruto yawned then lay down and fell asleep.

They all chuckled, "Well, for a bundle of energy, even he gets tired." They smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you guys to the rooms. Yagura said as lifted up Naruto."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! All the Jinchuriki finally meet!_

 _Tell me your thoughts!  
_

 _Will update soon!_

 _Ja!_


End file.
